


Sometimes I Even Sin

by Scarlett_Rogue



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon!Dean, Feels, Fluff, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, angel!cas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 23:21:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1706261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlett_Rogue/pseuds/Scarlett_Rogue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's after sex that Dean gets talkative and emotional, and it's these moments that remind Cas that he made the right choice. Post sex mild smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes I Even Sin

“Do you miss it?” Dean whispered against the bare skin between Castiel’s shoulder blades, lips pressing softly to every inch he could reach from his angle. Cas shivered and moved up along the bed so Dean didn’t have to strain his neck to reach.

“Hmm?” Cas closed his eyes and signed into Dean’s soft touch. A hand wrapped around his waist, slender fingers tickling his member absentmindedly. Cas was too exhausted from their recent lovemaking so really feel the touch.

“Heaven. Do you miss it?” 

Cas felt Dean’s lips part, a little wet lick along each shoulder blade, before the demon went back to peppering his shoulders with kisses. 

His thoughts were jumbled and hard to connect, as they always were after he had an orgasm. He was thoughtless and giggly and utterly happy. 

“Sometimes,” Cas whispered back. He didn’t like talking after sex; his deep voice, even through a whisper, felt too loud in the quiet, like he was cutting right through the peace in the room. Dean, on the other hand, was a talker. For someone so adamantly against “chick flick moments” Dean could never resist cuddling up to his angel and uttering words of devotion the likes of which Cas had never heard in the billions of prayers he listened to in his existence. 

“Only sometimes?” 

Castiel’s breath hitched as Dean wrapped his hand around his length, tighter and more focused than before. 

“O-often,” he stuttered, his stomach tightening in anticipation. Dean started pumping him slowly, pressing his sweaty chest to Cas’s back. The angel groaned softly, trying to keep his breathing steady so he could still hear Dean. The demon was gliding a hand up Cas’s chest, his fingers stopping to pinch a nipple, circle slowly, pinch the other, over and over again. 

“I’m sorry,” warm breath rushed over his ear. “I never wanted to make you choose.” 

Castiel was having a hard time figuring out what deserved his attention more: the unhappy conversation about Heaven and the choices he’d made, or Dean’s palm rubbing over the head of his cock. Cas pushed his fist against his mouth to stifle a moan.

“You didn’t make me choose,” he said through his fist, the words muffled and barely understandable to even his own ears. Kitten licks against the shell of his ear made his cry out, his body jerking away from the sensitivity of Dean’s hand and tongue, but the demon held him in place. 

Cas took a few deep breaths. “They did.”

Dean stiffened behind him, his hand halting. Castiel wanted to pump his hips forward into Dean’s touch but he kept completely still.

“...Because of me.” Through the silence, a faint sound of disgust touched Cas’ ears and he wanted nothing more than to reach behind him, pick up the broken man he loved so dearly, and piece him back together with every ounce of Grace in his body.

And maybe it would have worked, if Dean were still human. They’d made Cas choose, true. They’d taken one look at the Righteous Man whose eyes now burned black and begged Castiel to come back, and when that didn't work they made him choose. Dean Winchester, the Knight of Hell, the flawed and failed ex-human, or Heaven, his brothers, his sisters, his _home_.

“They made me choose, Dean,” Cas wrapped his hand around Dean’s and urged the hunter forward. “Y-you never made me choose. You told me to do what I wanted. That was the difference.”

Dean bit down on his neck hard enough to leave a bruise, and Cas never wanted to be marked by anyone the way he wanted to be marked by Dean, his Dean. His legs started to shake, breath ragged and far too loud for their intimate little bundle.

“Come for me, angel,” Dean breathed hot into his ear. Cas’s mouth popped open in a wordless scream, muscles tensing and releasing as he spilled between the sheets, over Dean’s hand and his own thighs. Dean let go, knowing how sensitive he was immediately after, but he went back to kissing along his shoulder blades, right where his wings were.

It took a few minutes for his vision to stop blurring, for the world to stop spinning, for him to feel something other than Dean’s lips on his back. He felt sweaty, dirty, too hot for the thin sheet over his body, but most of all he felt loved. Utterly and completely loved.

“Besides,” Cas said mostly to himself. “ _This_ is my home. With you.”

Cas fell into an odd state of consciousness, barely aware of his surroundings. Lolled into blissful unawareness by Dean’s fingers dancing along the bruise on his neck. Somewhere far off he heard the most beautiful word in all of existence.

“ _Mine_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments? Anyone? You know I live for those things!
> 
> Title taken from the song "Halo" by Haley James Scott: "See me as I really am, I have flaws and sometimes I even sin."


End file.
